nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Pieter II of Arendaal
Pieter II of Arendaal ("Pieter the Mariner") (1801 - 1851) was the King of Arendaal and King of Götarike (Suionia) between 1839 and 1851. He was the son of King Karl V of Arendaal and his first wife, Julienne of Cambria. Although Pieter pales in comparison to his illustrious father, the leader of the Revolution of Light (1790-1800) which made Arendaal a secular Constitutional Monarchy with limited suffrage and brought about the Second Union of Bergen by uniting the Aren and Suionian crowns, Pieter was, in his own right, a successful King. He is noted for his contrib -utions to the Aren military, especially to the naval forces. His modernization of administration made it one of the most respected of its age, and laid the foundation for its present day efficiency. These successes were largely down to the political prowess of Pieter's most important Prime Minister, Grand Duke Johann of Svealand. With Johann, Pieter II continued his father's work of supporting social legislation and political freedoms, fine tuning the Declaration on the Rights of All Citizens and Peoples and Nareath Law Code. His decrees on education set the scene for the speed with which Decrees prohibiting child labour were adopted during the Industrial Revolution, during the reign of his daughter, Louisa I. His attention to Maritime affairs helped further improve trade with other powers, bolstering the Kunglig Nordiska Handelsföretag's already powerful position. Pieter was an enthusiast of music and the arts. He acted as patron to many notable Aren musicians, writers, philosophers, scientists and painters, as well as the most noted architects of the day. It was Pieter who completed work on the Stortinget building, and renovated Goteborg Citadel. He was also an avid reader who collected numerous histories of foreign countries, Aren folklore and scientific explorations - many of which remain on display at the National Library of Arendaal. Among the most prolific artists to have benefited from Pieter's patronage include the Wieser composer Johann Strauss II, who came to international acclaim with his performances in the Aren capital, Emyn Arnen. Family, Marriage and Children King Pieter II of Arendaal first married Nadia of Great Engellex in 1830. They had the following children: *Louisa I of Arendaal (1833 - 1901) - who succeeded her father as ruler of Arendaal in 1851 *Liliana of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1834) - Consort of Emperor Waylon IX of the Talemantine Empire * Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b.1840) - Consort of Philipp V of Eiffelland Two years after Nadia’s death, in 1845, he married Anna of Weise, the daughter of Emperor Franz Joseph II and Sophie-Charlotte of Eiffelland. They had the following children: *Isabella of Arendaal, Queen of Franken (b. 1846) - Consort of King Thomas VI von Franken Siblings *Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - sister. Consort of King Henri X of Montelimar *Klarissa of Arendaal, Marquise d'Hennessy - sister. Consort of Marquis Jas Lyon Moët-Hennessy *Anastasia of Arendaal, Czarina of Gorno-Altai – half-sister. Consort of Czar Edvard II of Gorno-Altai * Juliette of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - half-sister. Consort of Morgan II of Cambria Other Royal Relations *Arthur of Breotonia, Prince Consort of Arendaal - son-in-law *Ekaterina of Serbovia, Queen of Arendaal – step-mother, father’s second wife *Helene I of Arendaal - aunt (father's cousin) *Rurik, Prince of Arendaal - uncle (father's cousin) *Viktoria of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - aunt (father's cousin). Consort of Sebastian IV von Franken * Harald der Vasterkvist, Duke of Svealand - second cousin (Helene I’s son) *Grand Duke Johann of Svealand – Prime Minister and second cousin Harald’s son * Marguerite der Vasterkvist, Countess of Göteborg - second cousin (Helene I’s daughter) *Anders, Prince of Arendaal - grandson *Eliana of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - granddaughter. Consort to Edward I of Gret Engellex *Charlotte of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter. Consort to King Louis XI of Montelimar *Edvard IV of Arendaal - greatuncle. Father of Helene I *Hathor III of Arendaal - greatuncle and predecessor *Evelina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - greataunt. Consort of Stefano Emanuelle IV of the Talemantine Empire *Adelaide of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - greataunt. Consort of Alfred IV of Anglyn Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Karl V of Arendaal |3= Julienne of Cambria |4= Trigve, Prince of Arendaal |5= Francoise of Montelimar |6= King Owain II of Cambria |7= Queen of Cambria |8= Thomas of Franken |9= Queen Beatrix I of Arendaal |10= King Louis VII of Montelimar |11= Queen of Montelimar |12= King of Cambria |13= Queen of Cambria |14= x |15= x |16= King Henrich VII of Franken |17= Queen of Franken |18= King Gustav V of Arendaal |19= Jacqueline of Eiffelland |20= King Michel II of Montelimar |21= Liliana of Arendaal |22= x |23= x |24= King of Cambria |25= Queen of Cambria |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:History of Suionia